The Shaman of Nature
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow the story of the shaman Bren Tenkage as he tries hard to become Shaman King. Rate T for language and fantasy volience
1. The Shaman of Nature

The Nature Shaman

By Bren Tenkage

AN: I always wanted to do a Shaman King fic, to be honest I love this show but I miss it, even if 4Kids ruined it. Anyway I will be using the original names for the fic, so if you only watched the 4kids anime then sorry. So anyway this story will be about me as a shaman and Yoh, and Hao and Tao Ren will be in the story but I will tweak it a bit in my favor, but the good news is that I won't ruin the original story. Also anime thoughts will be represented in Italics, just so you know

Opens to a 16 year old boy relaxing on a park bench in a park in America, he has black cargo pants, a white hoody with a yin yang on his back, he also has a necklace with a yin yang pendent, his long black hair is tied back so he looks like an anime hero, his name is Bren Tenkage and he is a shaman

Bren: The sky is perfect, warm breeze, nice air; I wish nature would remain like this forever

Deep voice: So you like nature

Bren turns to the man who is large and is wearing a large business suit

Bren: Oh hello, I see someone wants to see the sunset

Man: Man kind is dictated by the stars, and nature, but now it is becoming corrupt, they need a leader to control the mass and save the world

Bren: not many people can be so artful in their words; then again not many people have spirits hovering over their shoulder

Bren points to the spirit of a scorpion that is hovering over the man's shoulder

Scorpion: Honda, he is on to us

Honda: Well I see you are a capable shaman, Bren Tenkage, mother is American, father is Japanese

Bren: So you know me, so what do you want?

Honda removes his suit and underneath is his patch robe

Honda: I wish to see if your worthy of becoming shaman king, so says me Honda of the Patch tribe, the tribe that oversees all Shaman tournaments

Bren: ok then, what's the test?

Honda: Straight to the point I see, well it is simple, strike a blow on me, of course you have to use your spirit to do it, and it must be enough to beat Scorpio my spirit. Now the prize is simple, you will earn this

He holds up an oracle pager

Honda: This is the symbol of your participation in the shaman fight, so prepare yourself

Bren grins

Bren: ok then I hope you're ready for the game

Bren pulls out a black glove and insert it on his hand, on each finger is a different stone, one is blue, another is red, another is green, one is brown, and one is grey. On the back part is a pentagram star like Hao's

Bren: Alright you ready?

Honda pulls out a small wooden shield

Honda: OVER SOUL SCORPION ARMOR

Scorpio inserts himself into the shield and it becomes grey and bug like

Honda: Make your move

Bren: I already have, or haven't you noticed?

Honda: huh?

The ground below him shakes and some vines come out in which he narrowly dodges

Honda: Damn, not bad

Bren: I contort nature and all its glory

Honda looks at the oracle pager

Honda: Not bad, 306 mana

Bren's glove is glowing and the red gem glows

Honda: Huh? 345 mana…that's odd

A vine grabs his leg

Bren: Pay attention or this could happen

Fire appears on the vine and it runs up bearing Honda's leg

Honda: AHHH

The shield forms a scorpion tail and it cuts the vine

Honda: Damn it…not a bad fighter. You use the elements to fight

He falls to the ground and clutches his leg

Bren: You ok?

Honda: I'm fine

He winces from the pain

Bren: Here let me help

His blue gem glows and water from a nearby fountain splashes out and cover his leg

Bren: Healing water

The burns on the leg disappear

Honda: _This boy…_

Bren: Ok that should do it

Honda: What is your spirit ally?

Bren: Oh

5 tiny spirits come out of the gems in the glove, each creature is pretty cute

Bren: These are nature spirits, integrated in my glove

He points to the spirit that looks like a small red cat with flaming back fur

Bren: This is the spirit of fire

He points to a little spirit that looks like a small brown mole with clay claws

Bren: This is my spirit of earth

He points to a spirit that looks like a mass of vines in a form of a small caterpillar

Bren: this is the spirit of wood

He then points to a spirit that looks like a mass of water in the form of a fish

Bren: This is my spirit of water

He points to a spirit that looks like a metal bird

Bren: This is the spirit of metal

They all return to the glove

Honda: Impressive, as for your mana you seem like a good fighter

Bren: It's good

Honda hands him the oracle pager

Honda: Take cares, for now wait for the next fight, soon you will fight another shaman, then if you lose 2 fights, you will be out

He walks off to meet the next shaman, leaving Bren alone in the park

Honda a while away looks at his pager

Honda: Scorpio, this pager is correct right?

Scorpio: What do you mean?

Honda: look at his mana

Scorpio sees the mana it is down to 100

Scorpio: No way, but his mana was much higher then that

Honda: this will be an interesting shaman fight

He runs off

Bren at the park

Bren: Impressive, so I guess it is time for me to head home

Bren walks off in the direction of his home unaware that he is being followed by a certain fire master named Hao

Hao:_ His skill in nature magic is impressive, as for his mana, I better keep an eye on him._

Chapter end

AN: Ok I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you want you can send in your own shaman, so I can use him in the story, who know you could be in the main cast


	2. The Reason for Bren's dream

AN: I hope you enjoy this episode, this one will explain Bren's past and why he is even a Shaman in the first place

Opens to Bren running to the front steps of his home, that is somewhat Japanese with American mixed in

Bren when he walks in: MOM, I'M HOME

His Mom walks form the kitchen in an apron

Mom: Hey Bren, how is it going?

Bren: Mom I have something to tell you

He holds up the oracle pager

Bren: I'm gonna be in the shaman fight

His Mom is speechless

Bren: Mom….

Mom: It's ok, your father told me this day would come…may his soul rest in peace

Bren nods and heads to the back yard where it has a bansi garden, a pond, and a small shine

Bren: Hey dad

A spirit of a Japanese man arises from the shrine

Man: Hello son, what's this a heard about you being in he Shaman fight?

Bren holds up his oracle pager

Dad: Bless my spirit, I'm impressed

Bren: Dad it is all thanks to your training that you gave me

Dad: Son, I am very proud of you

Bren sits down and starts to meditate

Dad looks up into the sky

Dad: _Son, I remember that like it was yesterday_

Flash back to when Bren was 7 and his father was 30, they are both in a deep forest with only basic shirts and jeans

Bren: Dad why are we even here?

Dad: Son, it is time I taught you the art of the shaman

Bren: Shaman?

Dad: Watch

His dad puts on the glove and it starts to glow

Dad: this is called an oversoul, what it will do is allow you to control the spirits of nature

Bren: Why would I want to do that?

Dad: Let me show you

He touches the ground and some flowers blossom where he touched

Bren: Cool

Dad: There are 5 elements in my art, Wood, Earth, Metal, Water, and Fire. The Shamans of all over the world know techniques like this

Bren: So there are people like you?

Dad: Yeah, but not all shamans use nature spirits, some use ghosts, others uses bones, and so on. But there is someone greater then all of them, the Shaman King

Bren: Shaman King?

Dad: Yes, this man controls the forces of earth, and changes it; he will only come in the time of need

Bren: Time of need?

Dad: There is a reason why I took you here, follow me

They do a short hike and after 10 minutes of hiking they see a clear cut forest

Bren: Dad…what happened?

Dad: Man kind will always dominate nature, but the shaman king can teach them otherwise, this is my dream, but I want you to learn the arts

Bren: Ok dad, I will

2 years later, in the same forest, Bren and his dad are training

Bren is trying to grow a vine

Dad: calm yourself, use your mana to content with nature

Bren: I'm trying

Dad: Oh Bren….honestly, when I was your age I could create fire from thin air, this is basic

Bren: DAD SHUT UP

He touches the ground and vines come up and smash his face

Dad: HAHAHAHA now we are getting somewhere

Bren: Oh sorry dad

Dad: It is ok son, we are making process…I-

He clutches his stomach and throws up

Bren: DAD! Are you alright?

His dad coughs up a little blood

Dad: I'm fine, lets go home for now

3 years later, at a hospital room, Bren's dad is hooked up to a life support; Bren and his mom are at his side, along with a doctor

Doctor: I'm sorry Mrs. Tenkage, I'm afraid the illness has caught up with him…I'm sorry but he won't make it through the night

Mom: I understand

Dad weakly: Dear…I want to talk to him alone….5 minutes

Mom: Ok, come on doctor

They leave and shut the door

Dad: Son….I love you, I have a final request

Bren: Dad don't say things like that, please don't

Dad: in my bag, is a gift for you

Bren goes into his bag and in it is the glove with the stones on them

Bren: Dad this is your glove

Dad: Son…become shaman king, save this world….I….love…you

He closes his eyes and departs from the world

Bren: DAD NO DON'T DIE

Dad's voice: I'm not totally dead

Bren looks up and he sees his dad's spirit

Bren: AHHH

Dad: don't be surprised son, I'm just a spirit, I'm not ready to leave for the afterlife, not yet. Just do me a favor, make a shine in the back so I can live in peace

Bren nods and the flashback moves forward in the middle of a clearing in the same forest, it has been 3 years, Bren age 15 has his outfit on along with glove

Bren: EARTH

He touches the ground it rises up as a pillar

Bren: WOOD

Vines grow out of sides of the pillar

Bren: FIRE

The vines start to burn

Bren: METAL

A statue of the 5 nature spirits appear on the top of the pillar

Bren: WATER

Water flows out of the statues putting out the fires

Bren: I'm ready for the shaman fight

The flashback ends with the spirit of Dad still looking in the sky

Dad: _yep, you have gone a long way, honestly I wonder what will be your future _

The oracle pager beeps and Bren opens his eyes and takes a look at the screen

Oracle pager: **Bren Tenkage VS Trent Gregory, 5 days from now**

Bren: Looks like I get to have my first fight for now

Dad: Indeed

Chapter end

AN: I hope this sheds some light on Bren's past


	3. Bren VS Trent, Nature VS Beast

AN: I hope you enjoy another good chapter

Opens to Bren in the middle of the same part, looking around for this Trent that he is supposed to fight

Bren: Now where could he be?

Voice: Bren?

Bren turns and he sees an American boy about 15 years old, he is wearing Jeans a leather jacket and some leather boots

Boy: Names Trent, you must Bren the shaman I'm supposed to beat

Bren puts on his glove

Bren: Fine, show me your spirit

Trent holds up a bear paw glove

Trent: Meet Brandon, my father's pet bear

The spirit of the brown bear roars and goes into the paw and Trent puts on the claw

Trent: BEAR CLAWS

The paw grows 3 spirit claws and he runs at Bren to slash him

Bren: Nice try

He touches the ground

Bren: Earth wall

A wall of earth comes out of the ground and blocks the slash.

Trent: not bad, but Brandon's claws are stronger then that

The earth is cut up and Bren barely dodges the blow

Bren: Not bad, you control your spirit well

Bren grins and vines come out of the ground and hold Trent's feet down

Bren: too bad, you can't move anymore

Trent: nice try

Spirit claws come out of the boots and cut the vines

Bren: but how?

Trent: 3 of Brandon's foot claws are inlaid in the boots so I can channel Brandon in them

Bren: Impressive

Trent: Of course I'm losing mana doing that

Bren: yeah… holding you is tough work

They both laugh

Bren: But let's get serious

Bren touches the ground again and spikes come out from under Trent's feet

Trent: yikes

He runs back

Trent: Fine, I guess I could take you out quickly now

Trent takes off his jacket to reveal that underneath it is a bear skin vest

Trent: SOUL OF THE BEAR

The spirit of Brandon engulfs Trent and so it looks like a transparent bear with Trent inside

Trent: Game over Bren, but your gonna lose

Trent charges at Bren and slams him into a tree

Bren: ouch….

Trent: Give up; I have enough mana to kill you

Bren: Then I guess I should use a lot of mana myself, I was going too easy on you

Trent: Huh?

The water from the nearby fountain rises up and then freezes into ice arrows hitting Brandon/ Trent

Trent: AHHH

Bren runs back

Bren: FIRE

Bren outstretches his arm and opens his palm and sends a large stream of fire at Trent

Bren: Game over

The smoke clears and Trent's oversoul is deactivated

Trent: oh man…

Bren: Come on cheer up, you're a good player

Bren helps Trent get up

Trent: You think so?

Bren: Yeah

Honda's voice: good strategy, mana use is perfect, I must say Bren that you are a good shaman

The 2 look up into a tree and see Honda with Scorpio

Honda: Hey Bren, how is it going

Bren: Well I was wondering why you were here

Honda: Well I judge some of the fights just to make sure no one dies

Bren: Good man, anyway I need to head home and get some sleep

Bren begins walking home

Bren without turning back: Hey Trent, your oversoul is weak near the shoulders, better fix that

Trent is surprised and he walks off

Honda: _Once again your mana is bouncing around, when you used that fire it went up to 1000, but now it is back down to 100, Bren what is your secret?_

Hao's voice: His secret is that he draws in nature

Honda looks behind him and it is Hao

Honda: Who are you?

Hao: My name is Hao Asakura, future Shaman King

Honda: HAO?!

Hao: I'm not here to fight you, I'm here just to see how Bren is doing, he reminds me of me in my first life

Honda uses his oversoul in the form of a sword (looks like a scorpion sting) to hit Hao but Hao dodges

Hao: Sorry but you need a better oversoul to beat me, so take care

He runs off

Honda: _Hao Asakura…I better be more careful for now on…_

Chapter end

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first shaman fight


	4. Nature VS the Light

AN: Thank you TitanWolf, for getting me to go back to making this story.

Bren was in a forest meditating, after winning the first fight he needed to relax, pity it was cut short by his oracle pager beating

Bren: Damn it

He looks at it

Oracle Pager: **Bren Tenkage VS Russell Figgins, 3 days from now**

Bren: I see, well now Russell, I'm afraid you will learn the forces of Nature

???: I would hope so

Bren turns to the sound and sees Hao

Bren: Who are you

Bren holds up his glove and it glows

Bren: This is Sacred Ground

Hao: Forgive me, but my name is Hao Asakura, the future Shaman King

Bren: Bren Tenkage, Nature Shaman and wielder of the Arts of the Tenkage Family

Hao: Ahh Yes, 1000 years ago I faced Shinta Tenkage, and with that same glove too, I remember those nature spirits very well

Bren glares at Hao and Hao ducked from a sneak attack from above, the stones hovering over him misses

Hao: you will have to do better, I didn't go to hell and back to die this time around

Hao chuckled a bit

Bren: Who are you?

Hao: I told you, the Future King

Bren is punched in the gut by the Spirit of Fire and sent into a tree, thank goodness Bren was able to use an oversoul to cushion the impact

Hao: You may control those nature spirits, but I control the Spirit of Fire

Bren looks at Hao who looked so small in the open hand of the Spirit, and for once in his life, Bren was scared to death

Hao: I didn't come to fight, I came to talk

Bren was still on his guard but Hao sensed this and deactivated his oversoul

Hao: I am here for one reason, to become Shaman King, but I noticed your first fight, you have a gift, a gift that could be useful in my Shaman Empire

Bren: Let me guess, you want me to become a lackey for you?

Hao smiled

Hao: No, you would be above a slave, you would be my alley, your family would be safe

Bren glared at him again

Hao: Forgive me, that came out wrong, join me, and I can promise you great power

Bren: I refuse, I will become Shaman King without you

Hao: Very well then, put as a token of good will, a word of advice

Hao's demeanor went from stoic to cross

Hao: If you face me in the fight, I will not let you live

Hao walked off leaving Bren alone with his spirits, who were scared senseless

Bren: I know, his mana was immense, like the Ocean, it can't be stopped….

Bren walked back home

3 Days Later

Bren was in town looking around, it was the Cemetery, it was immense and no one was around

Bren: Where is he?

???: Who me?

Bren looked up in a tree and saw a person who looked 19, his hair was short and brown and he had a goatee. His shirt was a grey muscle and he had some jeans and combat boots. Dark Sunglasses covered his eyes. On his back was a sword on his back, it must have been a Katana.

???: You must be Bren Tenkage, odd name for a fellow American, names Russell Figgins

Bren: I'm half Japanese

Russell: Ah

Bren: So I guess we have to fight

Russell smiled

Russell: Fraid so, only one of us can be Shaman King, so allow me to show you my spirit ally

At these words, a holy angel appeared, her hair was a flowing gold, she wore white armor and held a sword at her side

Angel: Morgan, the angel Knight

Russell: now then, your spirit

Bren: Sprits

Bren's spirits came out of the stones, they looked somewhat freaked at the holy entity looking at them

Morgan: How wonderful, nature spirits

Russell: how interesting, so may the best man win?

Bren: Works with me

They stared at each other and Russell made the first move by drawing the Katana

Russell: Oversoul Holy Blade

Morgan changed into a spirit orb and went into the sword, the Katana changed into a golden version of it's self, from it was a golden aura

Russell: Take this

Russell jumped into the air

Russell: Angel Slash

He dropped down and was upon Bren but then a vine came out of the ground and grabbed him by his legs and tossed him into a headstone

Russell: Good move heh

Russell cracked his neck

Bren: Earth Prison

Bren slammed the ground and Russell was surround by walls that formed a box

Russell: Gonna have to do better

The walls were cut into bits and he held the sword and smiled

Russell: My last opponent was a little cocky, pity he lost for the 2nd time

Bren smiled as he noticed a small pond nearby

Bren: Fog

Bren changed the water into fog by changing the temperature around using both fire and water

Russell: What the heck, if this is supposed to be a distraction it works both ways, you can't see me

Despite this he was slammed by a boulder

Russell: But how?

The fog cleared and he saw Bren was near the ground, his eyes closed and a hand on the ground

Bren: I can see through the earth, it is apart of me

From nearby Honda was watching the fight

Honda: Bren's Mana is rising, it would seem he does have an unusual skill but I'm worried

Scorpio: Why?

Honda: Russell's Mana developed very quickly, but I have no reason on it

Scorpio: what are the mana levels?

Honda: Bren's is up to 1039 right now, but it is going down from his attacks, as his oversoul involves using mana to change nature

Scorpio: and Russell's?

Honda: He is up to 5793

Scorpio: Wait but how?

Honda: He may have had a close call with death, it can create more mana

Bren struggled to send rock lances at Russell as he began to learn where to dodge and slash the rocks into pieces

Russell: Getting tired?

Bren was tired, he was running out of mana, even with his ability to gain more mana from nature itself he couldn't gain unlimited amount

Russell twirled the blade

Russell: Morgan its time we finished this

Russell ran at Bren ready to slash him but then he was hit right at the bottom of his chin by a stone pillar coming right up

Bren: Got ya

Bren jumped back

Russell was slightly annoyed but impressed that he fell for the trap, but his soul wasn't shaken

Russell: A good move, but you can't win, I have a dream and I can't afford to have it end

Bren: I do too

Russell: Something selfish, like my last opponent, he wanted power, all I want to do is to save everyone who sinned, like Morgan who saved me

Bren: What happened?

Russell sighed and almost deactivated his oversoul, but he didn't because he would have lost

Russell: I grew up poor, I grew up on the street, I got into gangs, even killed a few people, I wound up in the Hospital due to a drug overdose, I was nearly dead too, I was about to leave the world when Morgan came to me, you see she is a fallen angel, she gave me a choice, if she helped me live, I would help her get her sins forgiven. In exchange for my near encounter with death, I gained a lot of mana.

Bren: I want to save the world, people destroy nature, and I want to be the one to show others the way to co-exist with nature

Russell smiled

Russell: Bren Tenkage, you are a good person, so out of respect, I shall defeat you with my most elegant attack

Russell's oversoul changed from his sword to his outfit, he gained a shining armor, and his sword was still golden

Russell: The Angels armor gives me enhanced power, prepare yourself as this is powerful

Russell Charged at him and Bren was slammed right in the chest and he was slammed back

Russell: I hope you didn't die from that

Bren got up and groaned, on his chest was stone armor

Bren: Heh, I'm not dead yet

Russell smiled

Russell: Earth armor, clever

Bren smiled but then he fell to the ground, his oversoul was out

Honda came into the area

Honda: A very good fight, Russell this is your 2nd win, you will go into the finals

Russell: Thank you sir

Russell walked off

Honda then turned to the passed out Bren

Honda: Bren Tenkage, you did a good battle, but it wasn't enough, it is time I take you home.

Honda picked up Bren and they began to walk off

Hao was nearby watching

Hao: An Interesting fight, pity Bren never joined me….

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok that was a tough thing to write, but I think I made it well.


End file.
